Hitherto, there has been known a device for detecting a travel state of a vehicle and causing a damper to generate a damping force corresponding to the travel state. For example, a control device proposed in Patent Literature 1 includes unsprung acceleration sensors for detecting accelerations of unsprung parts (wheels) in a vertical direction, sprung acceleration sensors for detecting an acceleration of a sprung part (vehicle body) in the vertical direction, a roll rate sensor for detecting a roll rate of the vehicle, and a pitch rate sensor for detecting a pitch rate of the vehicle, and controls damping forces of dampers of suspensions based on detection signals of those sensors.